Lads, meet Lass
by MissWhimsicalLyrics
Summary: Jay Rage is living her dream life. She's finally escaped the place she once called home and moved out to the beautiful Austin, Texas to play video games for a living. What more could a girl ask for?
1. About Jay

Name: Jay Rage,  
Nickname: "BlueJay"  
Age: 23  
Hair: Blue, naturally brown  
Eye: Green  
Height: 5'3 1/2  
Hometown: Greenville, South Carolina  
Occupation: Employee at Roosterteeth/Bartender  
Pets: 2 Pit bulls, North and South (RvB)

(A/N: If Ithink of anything else of importance, I'll be sure to add it in)


	2. Slenderman and Slenderbrit

"I hate all three of you." Jay muttered, as she attempted to collect her breath, and locate the mouse that had previously been thrown across the room. The lads just sat back and watched, laughing hysterically. Only these idiots could talk her into playing Slenderman. The small blue haired girl popped up from her chair and headed for the door. "Especially you." She said, a hint of joke in her voice as she glanced at the British boy.  
"Aw, c'mon lass. It was just a game." Gavin teased, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He was the mastermind behind all this, getting the lads to agree with him, and ultimately getting Jay to go along with it as well. Jokes on her. She mocked the brits goofy smile and landed a swift, but soft blow to the gut. Her smiled beamed even more as the poor boy let out a small whimper.  
"Aw, c'mon lad. It was only a punch." She teased back , and jolted out the door before he could regain himself. She heard the satisfying 'click' of the door shutting behind her, and Ray shouting his infamous, "Fuckin' gotem!"  
Jay strolled into the kitchen, grabbing a can of Pepsi, and flipping the tab. _The one thing South Carolina could do right_, she thought to herself. Growing up, she didn't have a bad childhood, or at least she wasn't complaining. She got food, clothes, and a roof over her head. Her brother helped her tolerate the small city. They were only two years apart, and he was one of the few people she could rely on. Her parents divorced only days before her 22 birthday. That's when she decided to get out of the retched hell-hole everyone loved so much.  
Sighing, she leaned against the counter, swirling the caramel colored liquid, letting her heart return to normal. She sat down the now empty can, and slowly made her way back to the office. As soon as she reached the door, she could hear the quiet giggles and chuckles of the lads. _Why, _she thought, _Why did the gents have to leave me with these...idiots_. She sighed once more and opened the door, only to be greeted by a pair of framed brown eyes.  
"Uhh..." Jay said sheepishly, tugging her sleeves past her wrists, "Micoo..."  
"Yes?" He said, a little to sweetly. Ray was glancing around the room, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
"Gavin's about to do something really stupid, isn't he..." She asked, slowly trying to make her way back out the door. Michael kept the chilling grin with out saying another word, where as the Yorker kept chanting, "_No way in, no way out_." Out of the corner of her eye, Jay could see the tall, lanky brit about to exact his revenge from the first punch.  
Before she could turn and fully run out the door, Gavin sprung from his standing point on his, surprisingly still unbroken, desk. He caused them both to go flying to the couch, the smallish girl yelling for the larger male to get off of her...but with more "Rage". Ray and Michael just stood there, laughing at the two on the sofa.  
Just as Gavin was about to get his well deserved revenge (standing on HIS desk, not making a sound or moving, that was some effort!) Geoff, and the gents came strolling in. _Thank gawd it was time for a Let'sPlay_, Jay let out a small puff of air.  
"Oh, for the love of dicks, Gavin. Get off her! You're like double her size." Geoff stated, but in all reality, the skinny thing on top didn't feel to be anymore that thirty pounds. But he did as he was told and got off. Jay got brave and stuck out her tongue. Geoff turned around and saw, and snickered a bit, then got serious. "And you," he said pointing a finger at her, "I don't know what you did," she opened her mouth to protest. _I better not be getting in trouble for this. I will beat Gav's ass all the way back to England,_ She thought when he raised a hand to shush her, "but I'm sure it deserves the Tower." Gavin opened his mouth in disbelief.  
"Sooooo," Geoff said, getting into the world with the others, "That's exactly what we're gonna do. This is called 'Find the BlueJay'. Everyone remember 'Find Geoff'?" The lads groaned, and Jay just giggled. _One of Geoff's greatest moments._ "Shut up, well this is pretty much the same. But it's our own little BlueJay we have to find. She's already hidden, and with the Tower of Pimps. Find her, take the tower, and erect it at your house. Ready...Set..."  
"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!"


	3. This makes me uncomfortable

"Get Gavin!" Michael screamed, running after the brit.  
"No! Micoo! What about Team Nice Dynamite!" Gavin hollered in response, and soon got his answer when he got hit in the back, giving him the ever so slightest boost towards his house. Ray was just about about to cut off and beat the unsuspecting competitor, when Jay jumped from a nearby tree, and nearly gave him a heart attack. He threw his controller to the side, knowing he wasn't going to get back in time and decided to get some "Behind the Scenes" while he could.  
"Get back here, bitch!" Michael screamed again, hot on Gav's trail, swinging his wooden sword, inches from actually hitting rest of the guys stayed close behind the raging Michael, with Jay in the very back. She picked off each one, and smiled. To her, that tower was going to sit on top of her house, whether she had to play dirty or not. After each gent was killed, only two remained. Soon she would have her four golden blocks. Soon they were running right past Ryan's house, and could hear the faint "moo" of a still trapped Edgar, when Gavin suddenly stopped and turned around with a diamond sword.  
"Where the hell did you get that!?" Michael and Jay asked in confusion. Gav started to slowly move up towards the two, and Michael feeling brave went running towards him, determined for the tower. Alas, the poor hero was killed slayed by the insane brit.  
"Shit!" She cursed under her breath. Gav turned back around and headed for his glorious obsidian, only inches away. "Get back here with my tower, you English prick!" But he continued on with out uttering a single comeback. Silence crept into the office, no one breathed as Jay glared out of the corner of her eye.  
"One! Two! Three..." Gavin yelled as he erected his new tower in front of his home. He glanced up and paused to take in his victory. He slowly turned his chair to look at Jay with that same goofy smile he had earlier, and blew her a small kiss, which, in return, received a simple, 'Fuck. You'. "FOUR!" He screamed. "Suck my nob!" His smile stretched from ear to ear. The small girl couldn't help but smile and laugh with the rest of them.  
They ended the video with the destruction of Jack's house. Soon, everyone was up and stretching, leaving for lunch. Jay just stayed seated, editing some last minute details of an earlier Let'sPlay when Ray came over to see if everyone was caught up on this lunch plans.  
"You still coming, Blue?" He asked, grabbing his phone and bag from his desk, signaling for Michael and Gavin to go on to the car.  
"Yeah! Wouldn't miss," She replied happily, "but I got a few things to finish up. I'll catch up. I brought my 'board." Ray nodded and headed our the door to meet the lads.  
"Jay..." Geoff said after everyone else had left the office, "You know you can go with, right? I can handle things from here."  
"I know..Can I ask a favor?" She asked, and continued when he nodded. "Can you just let me into Achievement City? I need to do something real quick." She waited again and clapped when Geoff agreed.

After only a few minutes, Jay emerged from Gavin's trophy room, quite pleased with herself. She hopped up from her seat and headed to the door, giving Geoff a quick hug and saying her goodbyes. _Hopefully, Geoff and Gav build the next Let'sPlay tonight and record it_, she thought to herself, jumping on her skateboard and heading to lunch with the lads.


	4. Sleepover!

Once she got to the small restaurant, she immediately saw Michael and his beanie, attempting to explain something to the others to no avail. Eventually he gave in and just stirred his drink around, looking quite defeated. Jay strolled up beside him and yanked his beanie straight off his head, pretending to be his biggest fan. She jumped all around him, making sure he avoided looking at her face.  
"Oh. M. Geeeeeee!" She squealed, putting on the AH beanie, "You're MLPMichael! I'm, like, your biiiiiiiiiiggest fan, EVER!" She couldn't help but giggle to herself slightly. To them, she looked almost like an actual fan, which, in her defense, she used to be. Jay jumped up and down around the table, eventually causing the hat to fly off her head, to show her face.  
"Ha. Ha. Very cute, now gimme my hat!" Michael said, trying to hide an embarrassing blush.  
"Aww, Micoo thought he found a fan girl." Jay continued the act, and scooting into the booth beside Gavin.  
"Shudup..What took you so long?" He retorted, trying to change the subject.  
"Yeah, thought you said you'd be right out..." Ray continued, sipping at his Coke.  
"Uh, ya'know. Some last minute edits, something Geoff wanted to know about. Why? Did you guys already order?" She asked, putting on a fake pout.  
"Nawh, love. Just the drinks." Gavin finally piped up. _That accent, though_, Jay thought to herself, hiding a small smile.  
"Okay, good. Anyway, when me and Geoff were talking, we couldn't decide who should do the edit, and cutting. He's taking Millie and Griffon out tonight, so he can't do it and the others are working on their own stuff." Moments after the words left her mouth, a waitress came by with the lads food. They all looked down with a small smirk and silently laughed. "You dense little-"  
"In other words, we either pick on of us to do ALL the editing or do it together..." Ray chimed in, glancing at Jay, handing her half of his fries, with a sort of apologetic look in his eyes. She gave a little half smile, and thanked him, and got back to the matter at hand.  
"Uh.." She said biting part of a fry "Yeah. I like the las-" She was just off by the lousy brit beside her.  
"I think the losers should do it." They all glanced at Gavin with a puzzled look. He merely continued to chew his burger, and look around the table. _He better not let this win go to his head_, She thought, punching Gav in the arm. His smile only widened, and tried to mess up her hair and steal her remaining fries.  
"As I was SAYING; I think we should all do it, like, I dunno, we could crash somewhere and get all the editing done." Ray and Michael nodded in agreement, and all glanced back at the victor.  
"I guess...As long as I get to do the victory." Everyone groaned, but silently agreed.  
"So, who's the unlucky contestant who's gonna get their place destroyed tonight?..." All the eyes landed straight on her. "Aw, c'mon!" She groaned, crossing her arms in defeat.


End file.
